To Be My Boyfriend
by Black Key
Summary: Sequel: Blind Date Setelah pertemuan pertama Siwon dan Kibum diacara Blind Date yang Jaejoong susun keduanya mulai sering jalan bersama tapi hari ini ada yang berbeda dari jalan-jalan yang pernah mereka lakukan bersama SiBum, Yaoi, Romance.


Tittle: To Be My Boyfriend.

Author: Minki_Choi09.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Sequel of: Blind Date.

Main Cast:

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Other Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho.

Chap: Oneshort.

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Rated: T

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Setelah pertemuan pertama Siwon dan Kibum diacara Blind Date yang Jaejoong susun keduanya mulai sering jalan bersama tapi hari ini ada yang berbeda dari jalan-jalan yang pernah mereka lakukan bersama.

__o0o__

_Author Pov…_

Akhir pekan yang cerah adalah hari yang cocok untuk bersantai dan melupakan sejenak kesibukan di kantor atau pun di sekolah. Tapi di pagi yang cerah ini seorang namja berwajah cantik tampak sangat sibuk membongkar isi lemarinya. Kim Kibum sang namja cantik terlihat sangat pusing memilih pakaian apa yang hendak di pakainya hari ini. Berpuluh-puluh baju sudah ia coba kenakan sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu tapi belum ada satu baju pun yang ia rasa cocok untuk di kenakannya hari ini. Semua kesibukan Kibum di pagi yang cerah ini bermulai dari seorang namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon yang dikenalnya sebulan yang lalu dalam kencan buta yang dibuat oleh mantan tutornya saat senior high school mengajaknya keluar. Dengan kata lain hari ini Siwon sengaja mengajaknya kencan ke taman bermain.

Kibum dan Siwon memang sudah sering keluar bersama sejak sebulan yang lalu. Tapi entah kenapa Kibum ingin ada yang sedikit special dalam acara kencannya kali ini dengan Siwon. Walau pun ia dan Siwon belum memiliki komitment pasti untuk berhubungan lebih jauh tapi ia sudah benar-benar menyukai Siwon. Dan bisa dikatakan kalau Siwon pun tampak menyukainya juga karena itulah Kibum ingin berpenampilan berbeda dari biasanya saat Siwon mengajaknya ke taman bermain hari ini.

"ARGHT! Apa yang harus ku kenakan?" Tanya Kibum frustasi pada diri sendiri sambil menatap lemas pada setumpuk pakanan diatas ranjangnya, semua pakaian-pakaian itu sudah dicobanya tadi tapi tak ada satu pun dari semua pakaian itu yang ia rasa cocok untuk digunakan hari ini. Dengan kesal Kibum menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, ia tak perduli kalau kini ia meniduri baju-bajunya sendiri yang bertebaran di kamar bernuansa birunya itu. Kibum meraih handphone touch screennya dan langsung mendial sebuah nomor dari sana.

"Yeoboseo?" Seru sebuah suara dari seberang sana, sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang namja cantik yang cukup Kibum kenal. Namja cantik yang sudah mengenalkannya dengan Siwon sebulan yang lalu, siapa lagi namja cantik tadi kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong yang tak lama lagi bertunangan dengan kekasihnya Jung Yunho.

"Hyung..." Rengek Kibum manja pada Jaejoong yang tersenyum tipis mendengar rengekan manja Kibum yang jarang sekali namja cool tadi perlihatkan.

"Ne Bummie waeyo? Kenapa kau terdengar tak bersemangat begitu? Bukankah kudengar kau punya jadwal kencang dengan Siwon hari ini? Kenapa kau jadi tak bersemangat. Ayo dong cantik, SEMANGAT! Bukankah kau akan keluar dengan namja pujaan hatimu itu?" Seru Jaejoong dengan godaannya diseberang sana membuat Kibum mempoutkan bibirnya lucu yang tentu saja tak akan bisa dilihat oleh Jaejoong. "Dan jangan poutkan bibirmu itu Kibum." Ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba membuat Kibum langsung menutup mulutnya dengan cepat. 'Kok Jaejoong hyung bisa tahu?' Pikir Kibum dalam hati. Tentu saja Jaejoong tahu dengan kebiasaan Kibum yang tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya saat sedang manja-manjanya itu, bukankah Kibum dan Jaejoong cukup dekat selama ini jadi mereka sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain.

"Aku tak sedang mempoutkan bibirku hyung." Balas Kibum bohong yang Cuma ditanggapi oleh kekehan ringan Jaejoong di seberang sana. "Hyung aku pusing." Rengek Kibum lagi.

"Kau pusing kenapa Bummie?" Tanya Jaejoong lembut layaknya seorang kakak pada adik tersayangnya.

"Aku pusing tak tahu harus mengunakan pakaian apa saat kencan nanti. Sudah sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu aku mencoba semua pakaian yang ku miliki tapi tak satu pun dari mereka yang cocok untuk ku kenakan. Aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi hyung kalau harus membeli yang baru, Siwon hyung akan menjemputku satu jam lagi," Jelas Kibum seraya melirik jam digital diatas meja nakasnya yang sudah menunjukan pukul Sembilan kurang beberapa menit, kurang lebih satu jam lagi Siwon akan menjemputnya. Jaejoong yang mendengar cerita Kibum dari seberang sana tertawa puas seolah-olah ia sedang mengejek namja cantik yang lebih muda tujuh tahun darinya tadi membuat Kibum sedikit kesal. "Yack! Kenapa hyung malah mentertawakanku! Itu sama sekali tak lucu tahu," Kesal Kibum, Jaejoong bukannya berhenti tertawa malah semakin mengencangkan suara tawanya membuat Kibum tambah kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya kembali.

"HYUNG! SUDAH JANGAN TERTAWAKAN AKU TERUS! BANTU AKU HYUNG!" Pekik Kibum keras membuat Jaejoong berhenti tertawa karena terkejut mendenga suara teriakan Kibum yang tiba-tiba tadi.

"Ne, Ne, Ne Bummie, Mianhae. Tapi kau benar-benar lucu persis sekali seperti seorang yeoja di kencan pertamanya." Ledek Jaejoong yang kembali tertawa pelan.

"Yack! Memangnya hyung dulu dengan Yunho hyung saat kencan pertama kalian tak sepertiku apa? Bahkan hyung lebih gila lagi." Balas Kibum telak membuat Jaejoong terdiam. Jung Yunho yang sekarang adalah kekasih Jaejoong tak lain merupakan sepupu Kibum jadi tak mengherankan kalau Kibum mengetahui hampir semua perjalanan cinta dua namja tampan dan cantik itu. Bahkan pertama kali Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yunho pun saat Jaejoong berada di rumah Kibum untuk mengajar les namja cantik tadi.

"Oke kau menang Bummie, lupakan dulu masa laluku itu," Ucap Jaejoong yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Aku sudah menduga dari awal kau pasti binggung harus mengunakan pakaian seperti apa di kencan pertamamu dengan Siwon karena itu tadi pagi aku sudah menyuruh seseorang mengantarkanmu paketan yang isinya baju pilihanku. Kau tak boleh menolaknya dan kau harus mengunakan baju itu kalau tidak aku akan marah padamu." Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada dibuat tegas.

"Hyung mengirimu paketan? Kapan? Sejak tadi tak ada orang yang datang ke apartementku." Balas Kibum santai.

"Tunggu saja, paling tak akan lama lagi juga datang. Pokoknya kau harus mengunakan baju itu kalau tidak aku akan marah padamu." Ucap Jaejoong yang kembali mengancam Kibum.

"Ne hyung, kau memang baik dan hyungku yang terhebat. Tak salah aku merestuimu dengan Yunho hyung." Ucap Kibum membuat pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kau tunggu saja paketanku datang, sekarang aku harus memasak untuk Yunho dulu. Aku heran pada namja satu itu, aku kan belum jadi istrinya tapi setiap pagi, siang dan malam dia pasti selalu datang ke apartementku hanya untuk menagih makanan." Omel Jaejoong di seberang sana membuat Kibum tersenyum manis.

"Sabar hyung, anggap saja kalau semua itu latihan sebelum hyung benar-benar menyandang marga Jung." Balas Kibum dengan nada sedikit mengodanya.

"Ya kalau dia benar-benar menikahiku nanti setelah semua yang ku berikan padanya. Kalau tidak, kubunuh saja dia." Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada dibuat-buat marah.

"Yack! Boojae kau tega sekali padaku," Suara Yunho pun ikut terdengar oleh Kibum. "Aku pasti akan menikahimu kok, tapi tidak sekarang. Tunggu sampai kau datang ke rumahku sambil membawa hasil test kehamilanmu dan memberikannya pada kedua orang tuaku baru aku akan menikahimu baby." Ucap Yunho lagi membuat Kibum tak bisa menahan senyumannya itu. Ternyata sepupu tampannya itu tak pernah berubah juga padahal usianya sudah dua puluh lima tahun saat ini.

"Yack! Dasar kau beruang mesum, pergi sana!" ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho seraya melempar bantal sofa tepat di wajah Yunho dan tentu saja itu tak akan diketahui Kibum, "Kau tak perlu mendengar ucapan beruang mesum tadi Kibum. Pokoknya kau harus mengenakan baju pilihanku dan semoga kencan pertamamu dengan Siwon sukses." Seru Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya namja cantik tadi mengakhiri pangilan teleponnya. Kibum menghela nafasnya perlahan, siapa yang menelepon siapa yang memutuskan pangilan, pikir Kibum dalam hati.

Sepuluh menit berlalu sejak Kibum menelfon Jaejoong, suara bel apartement Kibum berbunyi dengan cepat namja cantik tadi membukakan pintu apartementnya. Dan benar saja yang datang ternyata kurir pengantar barang yang di berikan Jaejoong. Setelah menandatangai surat terima barangnya dengan cepat Kibum membawa kotak berisi satu set bajunya tadi ke dalam kamar. Kibum sedikit terkejut saat melihat isi kotak tadi, tapi akhirnya ia pun mengenakan pakaian pemberian Jaejoong itu mengingat dia tak punya pilihan lain dan waktu Siwon menjemputnya pun tak lama lagi.

_o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Siwon sempat terdiam sesaat ketika pertama kali melihat Kibum keluar dari gedung apartemennya. Menurut Siwon, Kibum benar-benar terlihat berbeda. Kibum jadi terlihat cantik dengan jeans sedikit ketat berwarna biru gelap yang membungkus kaki kecilnya dan juga baju rajutan lengan panjang berwarna putih gading yang bagian lehernya berbentuk V lebar yang membuat bahu putih Kibum terekpos.

"Maaf lama, hyung." Seru Kibum yang sudah berdiri di depan Siwon yang masih saja terdiam menatap Kibum dengan tatapan terpesona, "Hyung?" Kibum mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Siwon membuat sang namja tampan tersadar dari keterpesonaannya.

"Hyung tak apa-apa?" Tanya Kibum menatap Siwon heran.

"Ah tak apa-apa kok Bummie." Balas Siwon salah tingkah seraya mengelus lehernya canggung, "Kau... Kau cantik sekali hari ini Bummie." Puji Siwon membuat Kibum tersipu malu bahkan Siwon yang melihat raut malu-malu Kibum pun jadi ikut tersipu pula.

"Gomawo, hyung juga tampan seperti biasa." Balas Kibum memuji, senyuman manis tak lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Ajak Siwon yang langsung membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kibum setelah melihat anggukan kecil dari namja cantik tadi. Setelah Kibum masuk ke dalam Siwon pun segera masuk pula kedalam mobil lalu pergi menuju tempat yang sudah di rencanakan akan mereka kunjungi hari ini.

_o0o_

Dari siang hingga sore hari Siwon dan Kibum benar-benar menghabiskan waktu mereka bermain di taman bermain layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang menjalin asmara. Tak jarang Kibum memberanikan dirinya bermanja-manja pada Siwon begitu pula Siwon yang senang mengoda Kibum dan memperlakukan Kibum seperti kekasihnya.

"Sebelum pulang makan malam bersama dulu mau?" Tanya Siwon, ia dan Kibum saat ini sedang berada di dalam mobil Siwon setelah beberapa menit yang lalu keluar dari kawasan taman bermain yang telah mereka jelajahi sejak siang.

"Boleh hyung, Bummie juga sudah lapar." Balas Kibum.

"Bummie lapar ya, kasihan. Mau makan apa?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kibum. Kibum memanyunkan bibirnya lalu merapihkan rambutnya yang tadi diacak-acak Siwon.

"Bummie ingin makan masakan jepang boleh bukan?" Tanya Kibum manja, Siwon tersenyum manis pada Kibum dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Hyung tahu dimana restoran jepang yang enak." Balas Siwon.

"Benarkah? Asik..." Seru Kibum layaknya seorang anak kecil.

"Hum... Bummie."

"Ne hyung, waeyo?" Tanya Kibum seraya menatap kearah Siwon.

"Bummie senang pergi dengan hyung hari ini?" Tanya Siwon, sekali ia matap kearah Kibum mencoba melihat bagaimana raut muka Kibum saat ini.

"Hum Bummie senang bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan hyung. Kalau hyung bagaimana?" Tanya Kibum balik, ditatapnya Siwon serius.

"Hyung juga senang bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Bummie." Balas Siwon membuat senyuman manis dibibir Kibum terkembang sempurna.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, Bummie kira hyung akan merasa tak nyaman karena seharian ini Bummie bertingkah terlalu manja pada hyung." Balas Kibum.

"Bummie mengemaskan saat sedang manja." Sahut Siwon membuat rona merah terlihat samar si pipi Kibum.

"Hyung apaan sih." Malu Kibum.

"Hyung mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Bummie benar-benar mengemaskan kalau sedang manja atau tersipu malu seperti sekarang ini." Goda Siwon membuat Kibum semakin tersipu malu.

"Siapa yang tersipu malu, Bummie tak merasa sedang tersipu tuh," Balas Kibum menyangkal seraya mengalihkan tatapannya dari Siwon. Siwon tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Kibum, "Ah hyung jangan goda Bummie terus." Manja Kibum lalu mencubit gamas pinggang Siwon.

"Aw Bummie sakit. Sudah-sudah berhenti, hyung lagi nyetir loh bahaya nanti kita bisa tabrakan," Seru Siwon sambil tertawa. Kibum yang kesal pun mempoutkan bibirnya kembali seraya memasang wajah pura-pura marahnya, "Bummie, marah ya." Seru Siwon sambil menoel dagu Kibum.

"Dilarang toel-toel, toel sekali bayar." Ucap Kibum dibuat-buat ketus seraya menadahkan tangannya pada Siwon.

"Dibayar pakai cinta hyung boleh nggak?" Goda Siwon lagi.

"Hyung apaan sih, norak tahu." Balas Kibum yang langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari Siwon tak ingin wajah memerahnya terlihat oleh namja yang saat ini membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Hyung serius loh Bummie." Balas Siwon masih dengan wajah mengodanya.

"Serius apaan?" Tanya Kibum sok polos.

"Serius suka sama Bummie." Balas Siwon yang sekarang wajahnya mulai terlihat serius tapi karena Kibum sama sekali tak menatap kearah Siwon jadi dia masih mengira Siwon mengodanya seperti biasa.

"Bohong!" Balas Kibum cepat seraya mencibir Siwon lucu. Siwon melirik kearah Kibum, diraihnya tangan kiri Kibum lalu dikecupnya dengan tiba-tiba membuat Kibum terkejut lalu menatap Siwon tajam dengan jantung yang semakin berdetang cepat, "Hyung?" tanya Kibum binggung. Siwon segera menepikan mobiknya lalu menyentuh kedua pundak Kibum seraya menatap lurus kearah mata Kibum.

"Bummie, hyung serius. Would you to be my boyfriend?" Tanya Siwon dengan tatapan serius yang seolah-olah memenjarankan Kibum.

"Hyung serius?" Tanya Kibum yang terlihat masih dalam keadaan anatara percaya dan tidak. Siwon meraih kedua tangan Kibum lalu mengecup kedua punggung tangan Kibum bergantian.

"Hyung serius Bummie, jadi jawabannya?" Tanya Siwon, ditatapnya Kibum seraya menunggu jawaban dari sang namja cantik yang terlihat binggung mengigit bibir bawahnya lucu.

"Aish, hyung tak ada romantisnya sama sekali." Cibir Kibum lalu membuat tatapannya dari Siwon. Kibum berusaha bersikap tenang tapi hatinya terus berdetak tak teratur karena namja disampingnya itu.

"Eh bukannya hyung sudah paling romantis nih?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada bercanda.

"Romantisnya gagal total." Balas Kibum santai.

"Ya maaf kalau gagal." Sahut Siwon sedikit canggung, "Jadi gimana? Yes or no?" Tanya Siwon lagi memastikan jawaban dari Kibum. Kibum terlihat memasang wajah berpikirnya sesaat dan akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Siwon tersenyum senang mendapat jawaban positif dari Kibum, ia pun langsung memeluk Kibum dan mengecup dahi namja cantik tadi.

"Hyung ayo jalan lagi, Bummie sudah benar-benar lapar sekarang." Seru Kibum membuat Siwon tertawa keras, "Waeyo?" Tanya Kibum binggung karena Siwon tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Sebenarnya yang nggak romantis itu hyung apa Bummie sih?" Goda Siwon, Kibum yang sadar pun langsung mempoutkan bibirnya kembali.

"Hyung menyebalkan ih." Seru Kibum kesal lalu memukul Siwon pelan tapi bertubi-tubi. Siwon tertawa kencang saat Kibum memukulinya hingga akhirnya ia memegang kedua tangan Kibum, menarik tubuh kecil namja cantik yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu lalu tanpa permisi menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kibum membuat Kibum terdiam kaget apa lagi Siwon bukan sekedar menempelkan bibir mereka saja tapi melumat bibir Kibum tanpa nafsu.

_o0o_ The End _o0o_

Dean Comeback \(^o^)/

Ada yang merindukan FF buatan Dean?  
Maaf ya Dean udah hampir setahun nggak buat FF, Dean lagi fokus ma kuliah soalnya tapi saat kuliah udah lancar malah mood ngetik FF menghilang dan Dean pun jadi susah buat cari ide FF sekarang" ini. Jadi tolong sabar menanti kelanjutan FF Dean yang lain.

Buat yang udah setia menunggu Dean, Hontou ni arigatougozaimasu... /Deep Bow

Btw masih ada yang ingat ma Dean nggak nih?  
Follow Twitter Dean dong - Minki_Choi09


End file.
